<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Lion by sake_neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635449">Snow Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko'>sake_neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo is breathless. Happy Japanese Cat Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light snowfall in the Himalayas that evening. Milo stumbled, the sharp air piercing his throat and sides. Blood seeped through his Cloth and stained the snow beneath him. A cold shock ripped up his legs. His wrist ached to the weight of his Pandora Box. He tried to summon cosmo again. No good. He used too much blasting the spirits away earlier. He couldn’t concentrate now.</p><p>He grunted, readjusting his grip on his lover’s legs. One tap behind him to check for the other man’s Pandora Box. Still there. Faint breathing against his ear stabilized his heartbeat. He needed to keep moving. Their destination was somewhere up ahead.</p><p>“Aiolia…”</p><p>Scorpio loosened one of his arms to brush Leo’s fingers. He was so cold.</p><p>The Gold Saint quickened his pace, gritting through the pain shooting through his shins. He was careless. That beast god’s claws went deeper than he thought. If Aiolia hadn’t saved him… Thank the goddess they sealed it away again.</p><p>After a march that felt like hours, Milo arrived at the long stone bridge. The only entrance available to foreigners of Jamir. He peered down, his head spinning at the spikes below. In this state, he wasn’t confident he could leap them both back to safety. There was no mountain cliff or boulder to support his fall.</p><p>One step at a time, they lurched forward. If he slipped, he righted. If his legs gave out, he caught his breath. He would not <i>stop</i>.</p><p>“Milo...”<br/>
“...Save your strength. We’re nearly there.”<br/>
“Put me down.”<br/>
“Your wounds are deeper than mine. Rest.”<br/>
“Mi…”</p><p>Thump against his Cloth’s collar. Scorpio sighed. Warmth panged his chest. Even in this miserable state, the lion cared for him. He couldn’t check if Aiolia was awake or not. Milo said the words on his tongue anyway. </p><p>“Don’t worry. If we’re dying anywhere, it’ll be on the battlefield.”</p><p>Up they went, soon overlooking the thinnest part of the bridge. Milo winced. He couldn’t look down to check his footing without suffering vertigo, and there was too much snow to tell where the rocks were cracked. He exhaled, his breath swishing with the stray snowflakes. Winds blew his hair into his face. The cold was seeping into his bones now. He kept his chin high.</p><p>Once more with cosmo. A flicker. His lungs cried in agony. His jaw locked. Very well. They would continue as they were.</p><p>Walking the incline was like walking up a hill of mud. With each step, he slid and wobbled. His muscles jittered, his knees slamming against icy stone. His Pandora Box dangled, tipping him to the side. Milo clawed with his other hand to stay upright, his fingers slipping and grasping blindly in the air. He would not let Aiolia fall! But at this rate...</p><p>“I thought I knew this cosmo.”</p><p>Golden burst of light hovered over him. Long blond hair and a silky voice penetrated the winds.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>“Mu…”</p><p>“Hold one moment.”</p><p>Another burst of light, the ground blurred underneath him. Milo gasped as the winds were sucked from his teeth. His Pandora Box thumped at his side. Upright on firm ground. His eyes darted to his surroundings. An ancient tower of Asian origin, stone cliffs, cracked wooden planks. Smoke wafted into his senses. Hermitage, perhaps?</p><p>A blink later, Mu floated above him. Red fabric rippled during his descent, the soft tap of his feet echoed. His fair lips remained sharp.</p><p>“The sleeping lion called me.”</p><p>Milo gently lowered Aiolia. It was only as his hands brushed Aiolia’s shoulders that he noticed the golden glow of cosmo. He huffed, a smile springing from his chest. After he told him so many times to rest… With fingers he could barely feel, Scorpio brushed a few golden locks away from Leo’s closed eyes. </p><p>He lifted his chin and shook into a kneel. His blue eyes burned to the man before him.</p><p>“Mu, under any other circumstances, I would hold you accountable for abandoning Sanctuary and your refusal to answer the Pope. That’s my duty as a Gold Saint. However, as a man, I have but one request.”</p><p>Bowing from the hip, his shoulders tensed. His world darkening, he fought for these words.</p><p>“<i>Please</i> save Aiolia.”</p><p>One strangled exhale. When his head smashed against stone, his last fading thought was he was glad he didn’t crash onto Aiolia.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>
  <i>Tonk, tonk, tonk.</i>
</p><p>Something bitter stung his nose. He groaned, one hand rubbing his side. Bandaged. It still hurt to breathe. When he tried to flex his toes, he hissed. Milo peeked his eyes open. Stone wall in front of him and a colorful tarp covering him.</p><p>“Are you awake now?”</p><p>With a grunt, he tilted his chin to his left. </p><p>“Where’s Aiolia?”</p><p>Mu chuckled. He stirred liquid in a metal pot.</p><p>“You two are quite alike. His first words when he woke was asking about you.”</p><p>Milo huffed, his fingers tingling. His cheeks warmed. <i>That lion...</i></p><p>Three more taps of his wooden ladle against metal. Mu scooped a portion into a wooden bowl, leaning closer to Milo. Scorpio narrowed his eyes. It smelled like boiled death. As if he read his mind, Mu smiled down at him.</p><p>“Burning cosmo can speed the recovery of our injuries, yet it has its limits. Even for a Gold Saint. Remember, you’re still human. This is an ancient elixir that enables swift healing.”</p><p>Scorpio didn’t bother to hide his reaction. Mu sighed. He emptied the bowl in one gulp, flipping it to show the liquid was gone. He spooned another portion for Milo, his eyes expecting this time. Milo sighed. He let the alchemist tip the bowl to his mouth and swallowed to the last drop, fighting every cell in his body that wanted to spit it out. Especially when something slimy slid onto his tongue. Milo cleared his throat.</p><p>He lived, and the swelling around his legs lessened. Those were his consolations.</p><p>Mu laid the ladle to rest in the bowl. Setting the mixture aside, Mu placed his hands in his lap and explained that Milo slept for five days. During that time, the necessary repairs to their Cloths were performed. Once he was able, Aiolia was at his bedside day and night. It was that morning when Leo requested another remedy to speed Scorpio’s recovery. He wanted to do <i>something</i>.</p><p>Conceding to the plea, Mu cited a rare herb deep in the mountains that could be used to increase blood circulation and hasten the body’s healing. However, the seasonal blizzards were sweeping Jamir. Even the most experienced gatherers would struggle to find it.</p><p>Scorpio hitched his breath.</p><p>“You don’t mean—”</p><p>“Aiolia is currently searching with my apprentice as we speak. Additionally, I suspect his injuries were still fresh before he left.”</p><p>Milo opened his mouth but chomped on his rebuke. Why didn’t Mu try to stop Aiolia? He probably did. Scorpio could see Leo’s stern eyes and clenched fists rushing out the door. Deep in his soul, Milo knew he’d do the same if Aiolia was in his position.</p><p>If he were awake to see it, he would’ve complained. He smiled anyway.</p><p>Doing nothing wasn’t his style. His arms tensed as he rose, his elbows propping himself off the bed with a strained yell. Sweat dampened his back. Milo dug his fingers into the bedding and rolled his torso upright.</p><p>“You mustn’t force yourself.”</p><p>“Bedridden for five days, you said? Can’t give into atrophy.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>Mu offered an arm for support. With grit teeth and sharp inhales, Milo continued to rise on his own strength. He supported himself on one arm as he lifted the tarp. He pursed his lips against the chill.</p><p>“Where are my clothes?”</p><p>“Removed for cleaning and applying aid.”</p><p>Scorpio cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, when he was able, Aiolia did that too.”</p><p>Milo humphed, his eyes averted. Mu flapped a long-sleeved robe around him. Scorpio accepted the help sliding into it, one arm at a time. He took the sash Mu handed him and tied it himself.</p><p>Rolling slowly to his feet, Mu supported his shoulder as they inched along the hallways and stairs of the tower. Those herbs were effective. His strength returned as he moved. He burned his cosmo when he could, the power resonating within his muscles. Each step dispelled another discomfort.</p><p>Scorpio was human though. He was winded when they returned to the room Mu prepared for him. Back on the bed, Mu covered Milo again and lifted the pot in one hand. The herbs’ effects were rapid. He was able to sit upright without wobbling now.</p><p>“Thank you, Mu. You’re a true friend. I swear I’ll repay this debt of kindness.”</p><p>The fair one chuckled, his head bowing.</p><p>“Aiolia said those exact words to me.”</p><p>Scorpio smirked, his eyes closing. They needed a thesaurus. Mu stood, patting Milo’s shoulder with a gentle smile.</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me. Focus on recovering.”</p><p>One breath in—</p><p>“Master, we’re home!”</p><p><i>Poof!</i> Spark of light in the room. Piles of snow fell onto the stone tiles, two figures surrounded by them. One was a little boy who hopped and twirled towards Mu. He giggled when his mentor patted his tiny head to congratulate him. The other was taller and wore training gear from Sanctuary. Milo smiled when their eyes met.</p><p>“Ai—”</p><p>With a burst of lightspeed, Aiolia shoved the herbs into pale hands with a hurried “Here you go, Mu” and wrapped his arms around Milo. Snow dripped from Aiolia’s hair, dampening his cheek as he was held tighter.</p><p>“I’m so glad.”</p><p>Milo could have melted right there were it not for the pairs of curious eyes staring back at him. One short, one tall. His fingers tapped along the lion’s shoulder. His mind was clear enough to use telepathy.</p><p>
  <i>Aiolia, we’re not alone yet.</i><br/>
<i>I’m sorry. I was so worried.</i><br/>
<i>Do you think we can sneak away somewhere?</i><br/>
<i>I think they can still hear us this way too.</i>
</p><p>Milo‘s ears burned. Mu smiled.</p><p>“Kiki.”</p><p>He tapped the boy’s shoulder, encouraging them to the doorway.</p><p>“Come now, mind your manners.”<br/>
“But Master! I want to know why he wants them to be alone.”</p><p>The bedridden one sucked in his breath. Mu sighed. He used his free hand for Kiki and walked them out of the room. He bowed.</p><p>“If you will excuse us, we have to prepare dinner. Enjoy your time together.”</p><p>Telekinesis closed the wooden door. They waited until the footsteps faded. Leo held Scorpio by the shoulders, his eyes softening.</p><p>“Milo, I—”</p><p>He covered his lips with his, his hands tangling in blond hair. Their kisses smooched and smacked in the room, Aiolia moaning when their tongues played with one another. Milo gasped as Aiolia’s hands went through his blond hair, tugging gently at the roots and rolling through violet tips. Scorpio explored slowly, letting his tongue roll and twist and lick. A thin trail of saliva left their lips as he pulled away. He smirked at his lover’s confused face.</p><p>“Bitter, right?”<br/>
“Mmm, it is.”<br/>
“Do you like the taste?”<br/>
“It’s best served this way.”</p><p>Scorpio humphed. He brushed his fingers through the lion’s sideburns, a gesture that was returned in kind. Closer now, he spotted something. Leo’s face seemed paler than usual. It should be more inflamed from being outside in this snow.</p><p>Mu said he made repairs...</p><p>Gently, Milo grabbed Aiolia’s wrist. It was covered by an armguard, but Leo couldn’t hide the hissed flinch in time. Blue eyes lowered as fingers loosened.</p><p>“I see...”<br/>
“Mu didn’t have enough materials to repair your Cloth, so...”<br/>
“It’s your blood. You didn’t need to.”<br/>
“I did.”<br/>
“Aiolia...”</p><p>Their eyes met. They said the same words in the same breath.</p><p>“I’m glad I could protect you.”</p><p>They blinked then chuckled. Smiles on their faces as they rubbed their noses. Scorpio closed his eyes as Leo kissed his forehead, his cheeks warming. He trailed his fingers along the back of Aiolia’s neck.</p><p>“Poor Mu. He must be bored by our monotony.”<br/>
“Mmm, I don’t mind. It took time to happen for us.”<br/>
“...I’m glad it’s with you. Not with anyone else.”<br/>
“Milo, did you say you’re happy to be with me?”<br/>
“...You already know the answer.”</p><p>Rough fingers rubbed against his bandaged shoulder.</p><p>“I want to feel you more.”<br/>
“...Do we have the time? Dinner will be served soon.”</p><p>Aiolia huffed, his cheeks pinked. He straightened the robe drooping from Milo’s arm.</p><p>“Not like that. Just… I want to hold you. Feel that you’re here again.”<br/>
“Oh….”</p><p>The glint in Leo’s eyes dulled. It was the same as whenever someone mentioned his brother. After the initial flare of anger, Aiolia isolated himself. Out of respect, he never asked the lion why. Like others, he had his theories. If he were to guess, it was the undying love for his older brother. Aiolia wanted to hide it before it was exposed to the world. Pride, maybe. Or shame. Loneliness, it seemed in some instances.</p><p>Perhaps he’d know the truth one day.</p><p>Milo averted his gaze. He kissed the lion’s cheek and cupped his hands behind broad shoulders. He brushed away the last stubborn snowflakes along Aiolia’s back.</p><p>“...We’re cold. We can warm one another.”</p><p>Aiolia laughed, his voice booming against his chest. His arms crossed lightly along Milo’s lower back. He buried his nose in the blond mane, his voice muffled against Scorpio’s ear. </p><p>“Even at a time like this, you can’t be honest.”<br/>
“I <i>am</i> honest.”<br/>
“My mistake.”<br/>
“...I meant...”</p><p>His heart warmed, Milo drew Aiolia closer. He whispered.</p><p>“...Thank you.”<br/>
“Of course. Thank you.”</p><p>Aiolia nuzzled his neck and laid him back on the bed. They cuddled.</p><p>Later, they would have exotic herbal stews and platters. They’d thank Mu and Kiki. They’d plan how to express their gratitude to them. They’d heal and report the successful sealing in Sanctuary. They’d state their repaired Cloths, and nothing else, to the Pope. They’d stand by to protect their posts, to start the process all over again.</p><p>But in that moment, it was the heartbeat that linked them together. A soft warmth that sought for one another. Once before, Milo thought being a Saint meant everything to him. That he would have no other desire in his life than to protect and serve. </p><p>He never considered he’d be happy to be so wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meow Meow Meow Day! I wanted a Dohko story today too, but I ran out of time. He's the other cat in the Zodiacs, after all. I'd like to write a sweeter story for these two someday. If it comes to me. They're an interesting pair.</p><p>Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves comments and/or kudos! Wishing everyone safety and happiness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>